El cántico del lobo
by Kendra LovegoodUchiha
Summary: Tenía una lucha consigo misma, deseaba más que nada ir en busca de Remus, pero ¿Y Teddy? Esto es lo que pasaba Tonks cuando Remus se fué a la batalla. Este fic participa en el concurso "tu personaje preferido" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"


_Declaimer:**Los personajes y el pottermundo no son de mi propiedad, son creación absoluta de J.K. Rowling, yo sólo tomo prestados sus personajes momentáneamente para entreteneros un rato.**_

_**Este fic participa en el concurso "Tu personaje preferido" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"**_

* * *

El cántico del lobo.

Dio otra vuelta por la habitación, la veinteava quizá; a lo lejos escuchó el llanto de Teddy haciendo eco en la casa, corrió hacía donde aguardaba el pequeño llamando a su madre; lo cargo cuidadosamente mientras lo arrullaba

-Tranquilo tesoro, todo está bien; ya no llores- besó su frente abrazándolo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas –Seguro tu papá regresara… el vendrá- sollozó levemente. Teddy volvió a dormir.

Hacía apenas unas cuantas horas que Remus Lupin se había ido de casa para la batalla en Hogwarts, aún recordaba con algo de dolor la pelea que tuvo con el hombre lobo por ello…

Era de madrugada cuando el estaba por irse…

-Pero Remus… ¿Qué pasará si las cosas no salen como planeas? Déjame ir contigo, sólo así me sentiré un poco más tranquila-

-No Dora, tienes que quedarte aquí con nuestro hijo… si algo me pasara tu debes cuidar de el-

-No… no mi amor… no me digas eso- se aferró al hombre frente a ella sollozando, el besó la frente de Tonks abrazándola con renuencia a alejarse de ella soportando el gran nudo que se formaba en su garganta, la tomó con delicadeza por la barbilla mientras la hacía verlo a los ojos

-Quiero que me escuches bien… Pase lo que pase esta noche, quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento ni un segundo, aunque antes haya sido ciego, Dora… Mi dulce Dora, sin ti mi vida hubiera sido gris y vacía, pero tu, con tu hermosa sonrisa me hiciste sentir completo y parte de algo, aunque creí que jamás volvería a sentir algo así-

-Pero Remus yo…- el colocó un dedo sobre los labios de su mujer en un gesto de ternura, luego reemplazó el dedo por sus labios.

-Te amo Dora- juntó su frente con la de ella y permaneció así unos minutos, y luego desapareció.

Después de que esto pasara se sentó en el sofá viendo hacía la oscuridad de la noche ¿Acaso el estaría bien? ¿Y si se enfrentaba justo ahora contra su sanguinaria tía Bellatrix? ¿Por qué Remus le pidió semejante cosa? Ciertamente sabía que ella debía cuidar a su pequeño hijo. Tenía una batalla consigo misma; por una parte estaba la madre protectora que ansiaba más que otra cosa asegurarse de que Teddy estuviera a salvo, pero también estaba la mujer enamorada, la que pedía a gritos ir a luchar con uñas y dientes si era necesario con tal de tener a su amado con ella, y que regresara a casa, con su familia.

-¿Qué se supone que haga?- una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla –Tio Sirius… ¿Qué debería hacer?- se cubrió el rostro con las manos exhausta de tanto pensar, cuando de pronto sintió una calidez muy agradable y conocida envolverle mientras el viento le susurraba al oído su nombre repetidas veces; alzó la mirada y lo que vio la estremeció un poco, ahí frente a ella sonriendo amigablemente nada más y nada menos que su conocido tío viéndola divertido.

-¿Me llamabas niña?- rió levemente

-¿Estoy alucinando? ¿Acaso Remus me dio algo para que mis sentidos se confundieran?- lo miró incrédula

-No no, nada de eso, Lunático no se atrevería a hacer algo así, pero vine porque se que me necesitas-

-¿Necesitarte?-

-¿No estabas lloriqueando hace un rato de que no sabías que hacer?-

-Vamos, ¿Tú? ¿Una de las personas que jamás se toma nada enserio?-

-Respétame Nymphadora, además tu tampoco lo haces, pero no vengo a entrar en peleas sin sentido; estoy aquí porque quiero ayudar- su mirada cambió a una seria -¿Qué haces aquí sentada? ¿No deberías estar en el castillo a lado de el?-

-También pensé eso… Pero tengo que estar aquí con Teddy-

-Oh vamos, ¿Por qué no la dejas con Andrómeda?-

-¿Qué clase de tío eres?- lo miró con reproche, el se levantó y sonrió

-Uno que se preocupa por ti, te conozco, si algo le llegara a pasar a Remus y tu no estas ahí jamás te lo perdonaras, recuerda… El alma se divide en 2, una parte está con nosotros y otra con el ser amado, sin el siempre estarás incompleta- y dicho esto desapareció así como llego.

El silencio se hizo presente, apenas unos minutos antes de que ella se levantara decidida, tomó a Teddy y se dirigió a casa de su madre; aunque ésta trato de disuadirla sabía que no iba a lograr nada; el corazón de Nympha suplicaba por ver a Remus.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró en los terrenos del castillo y empezó a buscar desesperadamente al hombre lobo, escuchó el rumor de que se encontraba en la torre sur y corrió hacia allá con el alma en un hilo temiendo lo peor, pero cuando llegó su corazón sintió momentáneamente alivio al verlo ahí debatiéndose con Dolohov, sabía que el se molestaría por que ella había ido, pero eso ya no importaba, lo único que valía la pena ahora era que ella estaba ahí con el, aunque esa fuera la última vez que se vieran, aunque aquellos regaños fueran las últimas palabras que le oyera decir, ¿Qué más daba? Su corazón latía con fuerza, porque sabía que sin importar lo que sucediera ella estaría con su amado Remus, hasta que la noche acabara, y después… Toda la eternidad.

* * *

_**Espero os haya sido de vuestro agrado, yo disfrute escribiendola, espero que vosotros disfrutes leyendola y dejándome un review... Sin más que decir "Travesura Realizada...Nox"**_


End file.
